gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for the Train of Gold
Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Glitches1=*Thunder's helmet is miscolored for a moment toward the end of the episode. *Stalker is animated as a Caucasian for a few frames on the train. |Errors1=* The real Fort Knox is not located in the desert. Or anywhere near a desert. *Zartan's comment about bankrupting the United States would not come true since the gold standard, formalized as the Bretton Woods system, was abandoned during the Nixon shock. *As stated in the film Goldfinger, removing that much gold would require days, enough time for the Joes to call in reinforcements. In the novel Goldfinger, the plan is to steal the gold. In Die Hard with a Vengeance the Federal Reserve Bank of New York is robbed using construction vehicles and the mercenary army creates numerous decoys for the police and FBI. *There is no mention or appearance of the United States Mint Police. *The Fort Knox vault has dozens of armed guards, yet not a single one notices when Zartan pulls General Stack through a hole in the floor. *Wild Bill is piloting an armed helicopter, but never uses the missiles to destroy the tracks. *Nobody notices the Cobra bullet train until the robbery has been completed. *Using a train is counter-productive, destroying the tracks ends the robbery attempt. Cobra should have used a helicarrier or a similar jet powered airborne vehicle. *Duke sees Major Bludd planting a bomb on a safe, then promptly walks straight into the bomb's blast path. *Despite having a bomb go off right next to him and hurl him against a wall, Duke gets up and walks away unscathed. *Zartan lures Duke, Scarlett and Snake-Eyes into a trap, at which point they are surrounded by Cobra troopers on all sides, above and below. Despite having them surrounded at point-blank range and opening fire from all directions, not one shot so much as nicks the trio. *As Gung-Ho climbs atop one of Mr. Murphy's horses, the saddle becomes undone and he falls off the horse, falling right on top of his head. A fall like that would likely result in Gung-Ho being paralyzed from the neck down, yet he walks away unharmed. *A train derailment of the magnitude displayed here would result in many dead Joes and Cobras. |ItemsOfNote1=*General Stack refers to Duke as "Sergeant Hauser" throughout the episode. Which leads to an interesting question: Are the G.I. Joe code names not used by those unaffiliated with the team? **On the other hand as a General, he would likely be authorized to know that information. *As the tour guide informs the tour group that a wide variety of denominations are printed every day, a nun rips off her clothes and reveals himself as a Cobra trooper/viper, thus creating a visual play on word for "denomination". *Mr. Murphy calls Thunder by his code name. Why would a civilian address a Joe by his code name? Then again, Thunder is a drummer, and it's conceivable that his nickname growing up was "Thunder". |RealWorldRefs1=*The Bureau of Engraving and Printing in Washington D.C. is the site of Cobra's initial assault this episode. *Gung-Ho makes a passing mention of Grant's Tomb, which is located in New York City. *The US Bullion Depository near Fort Knox, Kentucky is Cobra's main objective. |Footnotes= }} Category: Sunbow episodes Category:1985